About Us
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble fic atau oneshoot yang menceritakan tentang penggalan-penggalan kisah Sasuke dan Sakura/ Warning inside/ Ganti judul/ bad summary - -"a. Mind to RnR?
1. Valentine

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Lovers! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic SasuSaku pertama saya loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

-Valentine-

_**.**_

_**Sakura POV**_

Kata orang valentine adalah hari kasih sayang dan mereka mengapresiasikan rasa kasih sayang mereka dalam bentuk cokelat buatan mereka sendiri atau membelinya dari took cokelat agar lebih praktis.

Aku tidak bisa membuat cokelat. Jangankan membuat cokelat, memasak saja aku tak bisa. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membelinya saja dari toko cokelat terdekat. Tapi, ternyata hari ini dewi fortuna enggan memberikan sedikit keberuntungannya padaku. Pasalnya, semua took makanan maupun cokelat sudah habis terjual. Salahku juga yang dating terlalu malam hingga semua toko tutup.

Tak ada waktu lagi.

_**End of Sakura POV**_

Xxxxx

Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Tepatnya tanggal 14 februari.

Dapat dipastikan para idola sekolah pasti sudah kebanjiran hadiah sedari pagi. Loker mereka akan penuh dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik khas valentine. Dimulai dari cokelat berbagai rasa, surat berbagai wujud hingga bunga berbagai macam jenis dan masih banyak lagi. Tak terkecuali seorang idola yang terkenal karena rambut bermodel pantat ayamnya yang _ugh-so-very-cool_. Dan diduga yang menyematkan julukan itu padanya adalah para manusia bergender wanita dan separuhnya lagi maho (masih diragukan).

Sasuke Uchiha.

Salah satu pangeran sekolah yang terkenal itu pastilah mendapat imbas dari hari bernuansa pink putih–laknat- itu. Sasuke yang dalam kondisi baik akan membagikan cokelat-cokelat yang terkumpul di lokernya dan membuang surat-surat –nista- yang menggunung setelah lebih dulu dipilahnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, jika Sasuke dalam kondisi bad mood jangan ditanyakan lagi.

Sudah kubilang jangan tanya!

Oh baiklah jika anda para reader budiman sekalian penasaran. Mungkin surat-surat –nista- macam itu sudah menjadi bahan bakar api unggun lengkap dengan cokelat beserta _souvenir_ yang lain.

Sasuke mencari dan mencari.

Sasuke hanya mencari satu surat dari seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. (jika gadis itu benar menulis surat padanya). Tapi nyatanya, NIHIL! Tak ada surat dengan pengirim bernama Sakura Haruno. Padahal Sasuke sudah bersusah payah menahan indra pembaunya yang mungkin sudah tak gagal berfungsi karena menghirup berbagai macam aroma dari surat-surat –nista- itu. Di mulai dari parum mahal, murah, minyak nyong-nyong hingga minyak urut. ( Sasuke curiga Orochimaru, tukang kebun sekolah yang gendernya di pertanyakan mengirim surat beraroma –laknat- itu padanya)

Bel akhir pelajaran berdering nyaring. Segera semua siswa-siswi 11-4 berlari keluar sambil menggerutu tak jelas sehabis melalui cobaan terberat iman, bati dan otak mereka. _Free test _matematika.

Hari ini Sakura pulang telat karena piket jadi Sasuke sebagai pacar yang baik berinisiatif untuk menunggu dan meminta penjelasan perihal valentine yang lebih mirip _Halloween_ baginya.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam berkutat dengan sapu dan kemucing beserta alat-alat lain yang mendukung, akhirnya piket hari itu selesai juga. Sakura bersiap akan pergi namun, saat berbalik Sasuke menahannya dengan memenjarakan tubuh mungil gadis beriris emerald itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak" Sakura menunduk gemetar tapi berusaha ditutupinya. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Padahal hari ini adalah hari valentine. Setidaknya berilah sedikit hadiah sebagai bentuk kasih sayangmu terhadap pacarmu, Gadis Kecil"

Sakura manyun."Jangan memanggilku Gadis kecil, Tuan-penyebut-nama-orang-seenaknya! Aku tak bisa memberimu cokelat karena aku tidak bisa memasak dan cokelat di semua toko sekitar komplek habis. Kau, kan menerima banyak cokelat ! Jadi, kenapa memintanya lagi padaku?

"Aku tidak meminta cokelat"

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang hadiah?"

"Tapi, aku tak bilang ingin cokelat"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya ke atas, bosan. Oh, rupanya Sakura tak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. posisi terjepit antara bangku dan tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkanmu"

Sasuke menyeringai licik.

.

.

~THE END~

Bagaimana para senpai yang baik hati sekalian? Abalkah? Gajekah?

Keep or Delete?

Terima kasih

With lophe muaaacchh :*

**Akemi M.R**

Sign Out.


	2. A Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Lovers! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic SasuSaku pertama saya loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

-A Shooting Star-

.

.

Kanvas langit itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tanpa bintang-bintang yang meramaikan dengan pendar-pendar redupnya. Tanpa bulan sepi yang merajainya.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mendekati jendela mungil yang memberinya akses langsung melihat langit mendung malam gelap itu. Seperti biasa, ia menjalani rutinitas wajibnya tiap malam menjelang. Melamun memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, dan memperbaikinya esok hari.

Pandangan sorot emerald itu lurus ke depan namun, tanpa titik fokus. Gadis emerald itu seolah menerawang.

'Sasuke-kun'

Entah kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya dan dalam sekejap saja perhatiannya kembali terusik.

Kali ini, yang mengalihkan pikirannya berupa sebuah objek bercahaya yang melintas cepat mengarungi angkasa dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

Bintang jatuh.

Baru kali ini Sakura benar-benar melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bukan dari internet, televisi maupun cerita orang. tapi, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Catat itu.

Bintang itu sungguh indah. Terlihat seperti bebas, terbang mengarungi angkasa luas. Tapi, meski Sakura tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada bintang itu, referensi di berbagai media yang pernah dibacanya mengatakan bintang itu dipastikan akan segera meledak.

Sakura segera merutuki kebodohannya yang hanya terkesima oleh objek itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan berkedip.

Kata orang, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dan berdo'a saat itu. maka, permohonan kita akan terkabul. Dulu, Sakura hanya menganggapnya dongeng semata karena menurutnya mana mungkin benda kecil yang berpendar indah jauh disana akan jatuh?

itu anggapan Sakura sewaktu masih kecil.

Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba mempercayai anggapan yang satu ini?. Toh anggapannya yang lain dulu juga salah. Mungkin berlaku juga pada anggapan Sakura yang lain, 'kan?. _Well_, Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. tidak saat ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya.

Menutup kelopak matanya rapat dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

'Aku.. aku... aku tak tahu! Apa doaku?.. apa sih yang kupikirkan? Ok, konsentrasilah Sakura! Err.. baiklah aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun jika itu mungkin. Tapi, aku rasa mustahil' Sakura tersenyum miring. ' Jadi aku hanya ingin dia akan selalu bahagia dimanapun ia berada dan aku berharap semoga kegelapan dihatinya memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku mohon, Kami-sama'

Sakura tersenyum simpul setelah menyelesaikan deretan permohonannya -dan beberapa kali bernegosiasi dengan kemungkinan yang dibuat oleh akal sehatnya- sembari menutup jendela dan menyibak tirai korden yang tipis.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun. Ii yume mitte ne"

Di tempat lain

Kamar Sasuke

Di ujung cakrawala nun jauh disana. Pemuda bersurai raven itu juga melihat objek yang sama. Meski awalnya hanya berniat menutup korden kamarnya.

Sebuah bintang melintasi angkasa dan sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya. Meledak menjadi atom-atom kecil.

Hei, mungkin ini akan menjadi peristiwa paling tak lazim bagi sebagian besar orang dan mungkin saja akan menjadi pemandangan terkonyol dalam sejarah –bagi teman-temannya sebangsa Naruto, Kiba dan kawan-kawan – dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mempercayai logika dan otaknya di atas segalanya. justru, sekarang patuh dan membiarkan hatinya mengambil alih dirinya.

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis musim semi yang jauh disana dan mengucapkan sebuah –err mungkin beberapa- permohonan.

' Aku berharap dia akan selalu ada disampingku, mewarnai hari-hariku dan menjadi bintang yang terang dalam hidupku '

"Haruno Sakura"

~OWARI~

A/N: sankyuu atas ripyunya. meski Akemi ga bales karena ol via hape butut keluaran 1990-an tapi Akemi udah baca kok suwer dah ^^v.

dan fic absurd macam apalagi ini - -'a

gomen T.T (bungkuk ga balik-balik)

dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic gaje nan absurd ini (pundung)

salam sejahtera (halah)

Akemi M.R


End file.
